The Twisted Journey
by samjax
Summary: My adventure in skylands but with an unexpected twist. It's not what you think. This is different from most of my stories. I tried. Rated to be on the safe side.
1. An Ordinary Day?

Chapter 1 An Ordinary Day?

I woke up and put my glasses on.I looked over tword the other side of the room that I shared with my Grandma. She was out cold,so I made up my bed. Then I got dressed,in 1 of my favorite outfits: aqua and white striped shirt,and my black skinny jeans. After that,I slid out of the room. I brushed my hair(it took a while cause it gets knotted so easily),put it in a ponytail,then headed tword the kitchen.

After having my breakfast of a double chocolate chip waffle,and a glass of milk,I brushed my teeth,then walked toword the living room.

I grabbed the remote to the T.V. and flicked it on.I turned it to the Wii setting,then plugged the portal of power into the consul. I took the Giants game disk out of it's pack and inserted it into the Wii. I went back,and plopped back down on the couch. As the title screen was going on,I slipped on my tennis shoes. After it had got through all the intros,it read player 1 please place your skylander.

I got up off the couch and walked over the shelf where all the tiny figurines were kept. I picked up 1 of my favorite skylanders. Series 2 lightcore Drobot. As I did,I thought about the quest we were on,and that was defeating Kaos,recovering the Iron Fist of Arkus, and saving skylands.

"Man Kaos you never win,and yet you and Glumshanks are my favorite characters in the game." I sighed as I looked at the tech skylander. "If only I could join you 2." I said to myself. "Maybe I could give you a hand,in reaching your goal." I placed the robotic dragon on the portal,then sat back down.

A whole minute passed,but for some strange reason Drobot didn't appear on the screen. I got up again and walked over to check my portal.

Was it broken? I took Drobot off.

Suddenly the portal glowed bright,blinding me with it's light,then some kind of strong force pulled me tword it. I ran back,grabbed onto the arm of the couch and hung on for dear life. But I didn't hang on for long,because my grip was broken by that strong force,and I was sucked into my own portal.

* * *

**Ok I've seen that a lot of people do stories like this all the time,where they go on their own adventure in Skylands. So I decided to try a story like this myself. So be nice ok thx. **

**1 more thing. The reason I did this in the Giants game,is because I've had that game the longest. It was the first skylanders game I ever got.**


	2. The Twist of the Twisted Journey

Chapter 2 The Twist of The Twisted Journey

I woke up and realized I wasn't in my living room anymore. I was lying in a field of green grass.

"Welcome to Skylands young portal master Samjax!" A voice called. I got up off the ground,then looked around to see who had called me. I looked up and saw the spirit of Master Eon."

"Hello Master Eon,you say I'm in Skylands?" I asked.

"Yes you are,Skylands a magical world of wonder and enchantment. Protected by the greatest hero's ever known. The skylanders. Why don't you you go find Capt. Flynn and my assistant Hugo? I'm sure they can show you around." The old portal master sugessted.

"Ok I'll do that." I shouted back. But behind my back,my fingers were crossed. Flynn and the skylanders weren't who I was looking for. There were only 2 people in Skylands that grabbed my attention,and they belonged to the dark side.

At Kaos's Kastle

The dark portal master Kaos,who we've all come to know and hate,and his loyal butler Glumshanks were busy trying to devise a new evil scheme. Kaos looked tword his troll butler,and asked.

"Glumshanks I am completely out of idea's,do you have any?" The butler opened his mouth to speak,but his master cut him off."And don't sugesst that we give up,for I Kaos am not 1 to throw in the towel so easily." Kaos announced. Outside I finally made it to the far side of Skylands where Kaos's Kastle resided.

I was completely in aw."Wow I can't believe I'm actually here,or that I actually got sucked into my own game." I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I could hear the evil portal master and his loyal butler inside.

"Glumshanks you fool get the door now!" Kaos shouted. The troll butler opened the door and saw me standing there. "Who is it?!" Kaos demanded.

"Uh sir I think you might want to come and see this!" He called. The dark portal master came to the door. I just stood there and smiled.

"Who is she?" Kaos asked.

"I believe shes a portal master from Earth. Is that right?" The butler asked me.

"Oh my gosh you're Lord Kaos the greatest portal master of all time,and your butler Glumshanks. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you 2." I clamped both hands over my mouth,in order to contain my excitement.

"Glumshanks are you sure she's an actual portal master and not someone else?" Kaos asked.

"I am a portal master Kaos,the name's Samjax but you can call me Samantha.I got sucked into my own portal and ended up in Skylands." I explained.

"If you're looking for Master Eon he's by the Core of Light." He tried to persuade me to go find him.

"OK here's the thing Kaos I'm not looking for him or the skylanders,I'm actually here to talk to you 2. Also Eon? That pathetic old loser? HE SHALL BOW BEFORE THE DARKNESS!" I shouted. Both Kaos and his butler's eye's went wide with shock.

"We're listening,what did you have in mind?" They both asked as they walked inside and took a seat. I closed the door,and joined them.

"Have you ever considered having some help from another dark portal master?" I asked. "In order to reach your goal of ruling over Skylands?" I asked as we sat down. Glumshanks scratched his chin.

"Lord Kaos is the only dark portal master I know of. Where are we going to find another?" The troll asked.

I cast both of them an evil smirk as I narrowed my eyes. "Lord Kaos how about taking me as an evil apprentice,and training me as a dark portal master? Then maybe you'd be able to win?" I offered him,and followed it up by a wink.

* * *

**And so the twist is revealed. Wait till the next chapter you'll love it if you loved this one.**


	3. Training Session on The Dark Side

Chapter 3 Training Session on The Dark Side

Kaos just looked at me not saying a word,eyes wide with shock. "You can't be serious Samantha. Can you?" He asked.

"I am dead serious Lord Kaos,you need help in ruling over Skylands. That's the 1 goal that you and Glumshanks have,and you 2 have done a good job of failing every week. So let me help you guys,please train me as a dark portal master?" I begged.

"Uh she's got a point master." The butler put in. Kaos thought for a moment. Then looked back and forth from his butler and me.

"Ok you've got yourself a deal,but I must warn you the way of a dark portal master is not an easy road. It takes hard work,dedication,and lots of focus. Do you think your up to take on the challenge?" He asked me.

"Yes master you will not be dissapointed in me." I vowed.

"Good girl and there's 1 more thing. Glumshanks go get me the book." Kaos ordered.

"Right away master." The troll turned and walked over to a bookshelf. He grabbed a blue and gold book off the shelf that read "The Darker Side of Portal Mastery and Spells",and walked back and handed it to his master. "Here you go." Glumshanks replied.

"Thank you." Kaos said taking the book from his butler. He handed it to me.

"Here you go Samantha,study this book of dark magic and spells. There's also 1 more thing you should know,if you're gonna be on the dark side,then you need a completely black outfit then the 1 you have right now. 1 that symbolizes the meaning of evil and that you're on the dark side with us. So here you go,welcome to the darker side of the portal masters." He announced.

"Thanks Lord Kaos I'll get to studying ." With that I was off,but not before he handed me a black shirt,and a pair of black boots. I went upstairs and changed my outfit. Then I came back downstairs in my new all black look. "Sweet I never get to wear an all black look when I'm at home,but here I can. I love the fact I got sucked into my own portal,ended up here and that I get to help you 2. This is the best day ever WOO HOO!" I shouted overjoyed,then I went back upstairs to study the book. As I did Kaos looked tword his butler.

"You know Glumshanks I think we have a shot to actually win for a change. With the new dark portal master we got,I think we can do this." He responded with a wink.

"I think your right master I mean think about it,nobody has ever taken an interest in us before. Probably because they get 1 look at you then they run like heck." Glumshanks observed. "That tends to happen a lot." He added.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?!" Kaos shouted. "Are you trying to say that nobody can stand to be around me cause I'm so ugly?! Hm is that what you're trying to say?!" The troll took a step back.

"Um no that's not what I'm trying to say at all." He responded. It's just that Portal Master Samantha she must see something in us that nobody else see's. Other than that the good news is I'm 1 of the people who can stand to be around you,well next to your Wilikin that is." The butler put in.

"Well that makes me feel better Glumshanks. That and also knowing we have a second dark portal master on our side. We shall not fail!" Kaos vowed.

* * *

Upstairs I plopped down in a comfy plush blue chair,and opened up the book.

"Ok Chapter 1 "Introduction to Dark Magic."

Dark magic is an evil somewhat unstable force to control,but it can be done. It can also be used to summon things like weapons and even minions.

Woah this is 1 cool book." I said smiling,and with that I spent the rest of the night studying up the book. Hoping to impress Lord Kaos by tomorrow morning. "Don't worry Kaos with the help of me we will bring those skylanders to their knees,then you and Glumshanks will finally be able to win. Ha,ha,ha,ha!" I laughed evily,before sitting back in the chair and continued my nighly reading.

* * *

**A/N And so my journy as a dark portal master unfolds. So another chapter done and outta the way. R&R until next time guys. :) Oh and 1 thing that I've never mentioned in my stories is R&R actually means 2 things: **

**Rest & Relaxation and Read & Review clever right?**


	4. Evil Apprentice with Elemental Minions

Chapter 4 Evil Apprentice with Elemental Minions

The next morning I got up and walked downstairs. Kaos greeted me when I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Ah good morning my new evil portal master apprentice, how's the studying coming along?" He asked me."Are you making any progress?" Kaos wondered. I narrowed my eyes and smirked at him.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked, as I summoned a ball of evilized fire, and chucked it tword the photo of him and Glumshanks in their teenage years, setting it up in flames. Glumshanks then had a look of shock on his face.

"Ahhhhh!" The butler sheriked. "That photo was possibly the 1 happy moment in Kaos's life, and mine, and now it's gone, done, been ignited, set up in flames." The troll said depression in his voice.

"Yeah ok moving on, next!" Kaos shouted looking bored. "Well Samantha looks like you've handled dark magic pretty well.I'm impressed.

"Thank you master so what's my first mission? Bring it on!" I shouted overjoyed.

"Woah, woah, woah hold up. Not yet my evil apprentice." Kaos soothed me. "Have you mastered the art of minion summoning yet?" He asked concerned. I sadly hung my head in shame.

"No Lord Kaos I'm sad to report that I have not mastered that yet." I said depressed.

"Well then you're not going on your first mission until you master that. So until you do, go back and practice more!" Kaos called as I climbed back upstairs.

"Ok I'll do whatever it takes." I vowed. "I will not let Kaos and Glumshanks down." So without being said I spent another night up in my room practicing, concentraiting on the spell, until the next morning in my room, there was an army of minature trolls, but they had an improvement. So you shouldn't underestimate my army. The next morning, I went back downstairs to show Kaos my work. "Master I have a surprise for you." I said cheerfully. Kaos turned to face me.

"Yes Samantha, whadya got?" He wondered.

"I'll show you." I raised my hand, then in a flash of light there was an army of minature trolls in front of Kaos. The dark portal master looked at me, slightly puzzled.

"OK I see you've got the hang of it but, they just look like an army of ordinary trolls. Also they're so tiny. What kind of damage and chaos could they possible cause?" Kaos wondered. Then 1 of the trolls opened his mouth and breathed out a huge flame of fire, which caused Kaos and Glumshanks to both duck.

"Wow that's hot!" The butler observed. His master just looked at him annoyed.

"Not funny!" Kaos shouted back.

"But wait theres more then just fire. I'm just getting warmed up." I assured with a wink, and rubbing my hands together. Another of my trolls stepped forward. This 1 opened his mouth, but instead of fire breath, this 1 shot out ice breath. It froze Kaos and Glumshanks in their tracks, and incased them in a block of ice. I then ordered the fire troll to melt the ice. After that there was a puddle of water around a shivering troll and his master.

"W-w-wow t-t-thats c-cold." The butler said through chattering teeth.

"A-g-g-gain n-n-not f-funny." Kaos replied slightly annoyed,and shivering, but after they were back to normal, he judged me on my work. "Elemental breathing trolls cool, why didn't I think of that. Oh I am such an idiot sometimes." He concluded, smacking himself in the head. While Glumshanks just stood there and rolled his eyes."How did you manage to master that?" Kaos wondered. "I can't even do that!" He complained, so I explained my reading session from last night.

"Well you see Lord Kaos I had finished reading "The Darker Side of Portal Mastery and Spells", so I decided to take a look through the rest of the books you had. I found 1 book entitled "Taking Control of The Minions". So I strolled through that a while, and taught my minions a thing or 2." I announced with a smile. Kaos looked at me, eyes wide, clearly he was impressed. "They can harness the power of all 8 elements, and more powers, what do you think? Did I do good?" I asked.

"Yes you have, you studied the ways of a dark portal master, and now you are 1." Kaos announced with pride. "So now I think you're ready for your first mission." He announced, a smile on his face. "Also I don't remember having a book titled that, so it must belong to my sister then." Kaos said to himself.

"Sweet! I'm going to get my first mission as Lord Kaos's new apprentice yes!" I thought."Best adventure in skylands ever!" I was so excited from hearing that news, that I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I faced my evil master with a determined look in my eye. "Don't worry master I will not fail you." I vowed.


	5. Recreating Kaos' First Scheme

Chapter 5 Recreating Kaos's First Scheme

"So what's my first mission?" I asked Kaos.

"Hm that's a good question Samantha, now let me think, hm...what could I have you do?" He pondered.

"How about destroying the Core of Light again?" I sugessted followed by a wink. Kaos was about to say something when Glumshanks came forward.

"Uh Samantha I hate to break the news to you, but Lord Kaos already tried that scheme once before. Sadly it failed because..."

"Because those miserable skylosers stopped my evil plan, like they always do! It's not fair!" Kaos screamed. "I want to win! Me! Not them ME!" He shouted angrily, cutting the trolls sentence short. I looked at the butler, he just gave me a look back then spoke.

"Well that's not entirely how I would have put it, but yes that's basically what happened." Glumshanks said at last. I just narrowed my eyes at the troll. For I knew I could suceed in recreating Kaos's first scheme, and then we would win.

"Glumshanks please I think I got this. Are you forgetting that I was trained as a dark portal master under Kaos?" I questioned him. "And besides Lord Kaos is an excellent teacher." I said looking in his direction. Kaos's eyes widened at that comment from me.

"Aw thanks nodody's ever said that about me before." He couldn't help but smile at what I said.

"Probably nobody says that because you're..." The butler started to say.

"Don't even go there!" Kaos yelled. Glumshanks shrank back from him. "Moving on, so Samantha you really think you can succeed in blowing the Core of Light into pieces again?" He asked.

"I think I can, I'll go with my trolls and we'll destroy it again, and if those skylanders try to stop us, I'll just sent my army after them. We'll put a forcefeild of dark magic around the ruins where the core was, which will prevent them and everyone, except you guys, me, and my minions from getting through. The Core of Light will be gone so they can't rebuild it. If the skylanders or anyone touches it, or tries to get through will be turned evil in the process. Without the help of those pittiful losers the Darkness will be unleased throughout all of Skylands once more, and reign doom and chaos throughout the land. Also we'll get more evil minions in the process. Ah , ha, ha, ha! So what do you think of that plan master?" I asked hoping to get a good response.

"Well my young apprentice I think that's a wonderful idea I gotta admit, so have at it."Kaos replied, opening the front door for me.

"Yes master by the time I'm done, Skylands will surly be within your grasp, then no one will be able to stop us. Come my minions." I ordered.

"Yes master." They responded.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" I laughed minacly as me and my minions trotted out the door. "We'll be back!" I called.

Kaos watched me go, and after I was out of sight he turned back to his butler."You know Glumshanks having her around is the best thing that's happened to me since you became my butler 17 years ago. Samantha seems really confident. Not to mention somewhat attractive." Kaos had to admit. "That and she has 1 heck of an evil laugh." He then started to droll. The butler looked at his master with confused eyes.

"Master are you trying to say you might be in love with your own apprentice?" He asked. Kaos's eye's widened at that response, and looked ready to puke.

"Yuck, unthinkable, why would you even think something like that?!" Kaos demanded. "You're gonna make me sick." Glumshanks just grinned at his master.

"Well it's just that, you've been so nice to her, nicer than you've ever been to me." The troll put in. Kaos reflected back on all the things he did to his loyal butler over the years. Finally he spoke.

"Oh yeah, well that's because she's a girl." But the troll did seem satisfied.

"Oh yes that makes perfect sense, and also Kaos and Samantha sitting in a tree K-I..." His master whacked him upside the head, cutting his sentence again, then grabbed a dazed Glumshanks by his shirt and yanked him closer, so he was looking him straight in the eye.

"Glumshanks if you ever get an idea like that again, I will personally destroy you!" Kaos roared. The butler just backed away slowly.

"Ok ok sorry, but I'm just saying." Then after Glumshanks was gone, his master just sat back, and waited for my return. Kaos thought long and hard about what he said.

"Could I really be falling for my own apprentice?" He wondered. "Nah couldn't be, could it?"

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back. I update this every 6 days in case some of you were wondering. So I'm off on my very first mission. The reason the mission is to destroy The Core of Light again is because I have a request from another author TaylorMan2274. In his story "Skylanders: Rise of The Portal Master" he's doing a crossover with my story. **


	6. First Mission: Complete Sucess

Chapter 6 First Mission: Complete Sucess

The sun was high in the sky over the ruins, the Core of Light still in the center of it all. I poked my head overtop some bushes. I noticed Flynn, he was standing by his balloon flirting with Cali, nothing new there, since Cali doesn't want to date him. But Capt. Flynn's not 1 to give up. The skylanders were down by the beach, clearly they were enjoying a day without Kaos and evil.

Not for long.

I summoned my minions. "Ok my little trolls, let's get to work." I ordered my ice troll that I named Frost to go and freeze Cali.

She clearly didn't notice my minion. "Flynn I've told you before that..." Her sentence was cut short.

"What was that Cali? What have you told me before?" The pilot asked turning around. "Ahhh! Wowers what happened to you!?" Flynn sheriked when he turned around and noticed Cali was imprisoned in ice. "Hey skylanders!" The pilot called. "Get up here at once, something terrible has happened!" I just stayed behind the bush and snickered.

"This is too funny." Commented Blaze my fire troll. "He's so gullible."

"I know right, Flynn might be the best pilot, but he's got the brain of a walnut."

The skylanders came up from the beach, and ran tword Flynn. "Yeah Flynn what's up?" Cynder asked.

"Cali's been frozen solid!" He sheriked. "I was just talking to her cause you know how much she enjoys hearing about yours truly. She was about to tell me what she's said to me a million times before, but her sentence ended before she could finish. I said "What was that Cali? What have you told me before? I turn around and BOOM! She's frozen solid!" The mabu explained. Spyro walked up to a frozen Cali. He used his fire breath and melted the ice.

"Th-th-thank you." She responded through chattering teeth.

"Who could have done this?" Sonic Boom asked, as she was feeding her griffin babies. I decided it was time to make my move.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You guys obviously don't know who it is your dealing with!" I called. Flynn and everyone looked around to who had said that.

"Hey who said that?" Flynn asked puzzled by the mysterious voice.

"Take 3 guesses." Hugo encouraged.

"Kaos, Kaos, and once again Kaos." They all replied at once.

I stepped out from the bushes. "Wrong, wrong, and wrong, guys." I responded.

"OK that's so not the little creep we all know and hate." Trigger Happy noticed.

"You're right I'm not."

"Then who are you?" Hugo wondered.

"The names Samantha, I happen to be Lord Kaos's evil apprentice. I was sucked into Skylands 3 days ago." I enlightened. "1 wish started it all, but it wasn't you guys and Flynn I was looking for, Kaos and Glumshanks are the only 2 who grab my attention in Skylands." I explained.

"Ok so she was obviously trained on the darker side of the portal masters. If she was taught by that little creep." Flynn said still perplexed. Everyones eye's widen at what the mabu said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, and you're pretty smart when you want to be." Cali remarked.

"Thank you I told you I was the definition of pure awesomeness. BOOM!" Flynn replied striking his usual pose.I just stood there impatiently.

"Yeah don't care, now if we're done here I have a Core of Light to destroy, and an evil master to please." I raised my hand and summoned the rest of my minions. I named my elemental trolls as we walked tword the Ruins. They were:Blaze (Fire), Skull (Undead), Thorn(Life), Twister(Air), Mound (Earth), Abra (Magic), Wave (Water), Bolt (Tech), and Frost (Ice).

"Meet my elemental trolls, Blaze, Skull, Thorn, Twister, Mound, Abra, Wave, Bolt, and Frost. 1 for each element." I introduced them to everyone. Everyone looked perplexed by the 9th troll, since there were only 8 elements.

"Samantha I hate to tell you, but there's only 8 elements, and you've got 9 trolls." Spyro pointed out."That and they're really tiny." He observed.

"Don't you dare correct me!" I snapped. "You're coming with me dragon, but first things first. Frost freeze them all where they stand!" I ordered.

"Yes my master." Frost opened his mouth and froze them where they stood.

"Now all of us together combine our powers and destroy the Core of Light!" I commanded. Everyone cast a spell and hurled them tword the Core. I summoned a ball of dark magic to finish the job. Then as everyone watched helplessly, the Core broke apart and shattered.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! No one can stop me and Kaos now!" I vowed. I then cast a shield of dark magic over the part of the ruins where the core stood. "None of you can penetrait this sheild, unless you want to be turned evil in the process. Not that any of you guys can hear me cause you're frozen solid like a popscicle. Ha, ha, ha! Now my loyal minions back we go, our mission is complete" I ordered them. I used dark magic, picked up a frozen Spyro, and carried him back with us to Kaos's Kastle. So I could tell Lord Kaos the good news, give him his worst enemy, and get to work on my new scheme for when the ice finally melted, and everyone wondered where Spyro was.I watched in amazement, while everyone else watched in horror, as the skies grew darker and darker. Which only meant 1 thing...

**The Darkness was back!**

* * *

**So recreating Kaos's first scheme is a sucess, and what is going to become of Spyro? Stay tuned to find out. **


	7. The Argument and Spyro on Ice

**Hey guys I know you were all probably wondering who the 9th troll was from chapter 6 right? Well it was Frost he was my ice troll, but after I posted that chapter did I realize that ice was already part of the water element. Sorry if I confused you guys, so here's a new chapter that will hopefully make up for all the confusion. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 The Argument and Spyro on Ice

Kaos and Glumshanks were waiting for my return. They were in a bit of an argument over if Kaos was into me or not.

"Just admit it you love her." Glumshanks argued.

"I do not!" Kaos fired back.

"I think you're lying!"

"I assure you I am not a liar!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Would you 2 break it up?!" Crysaline shouted stepping in between those 2, while Daxon and Fricker pulled them apart. You 2 have been arguing for the past hour and a half, now what's up?" The winged Sphinx wondered.

"Well it's just that Glumshanks here thinks I'm in love with my new apprentice. Could you please tell him he's wrong, r-o-n-g wrong?! He wondered. Kaos's 3 minions looked at 1 another then back at their master.

"Well master since we're only hearing about this now, I'm afraid we can't help you. That and also you kind of need a spelling lesson." Fricker replied before running off, with Daxon and Crysaline at his feet.

"Oh yeah thank you so much guys, you're all a big help to me. NOT!" Their master shouted after them sarcastically. "Sometimes they can be so annoying. " Kaos muttered to himself. Just as him and his butler were about to fall back into an argument, me and my minions walked in the door, carrying a frozen Spyro. "Oh Samantha. Uh we were not just arguing about you." He replied stepping up to me, and shoving Glumshanks out of the way in the process. "So how'd the mission go?" Kaos asked falling back on topic.

"Why don't you look outside for yourself Lord Kaos and then tell me what you think." I said smirking at him. My master gave me the same evil expression back.

"OK my apprentice let's see how you did." He walked to the window and looked outside. The sky was pitch black. "Oh wow it's dark out there. Nice work." He complimented.

I smiled."Thanks and I have a surprise for you." I brought over a frozen Spyro, and sat him in front of Kaos. My masters eyes were wide, clearly he was shocked.

"What you managed to capture my worst enemy as well?! Wow you might be an even greater dark portal master then yours truly. Well done Samantha, well done, why didn't I take on an apprentice a long time ago?" Kaos pondered.

"Thank you master, Blaze get over here and melt Spyro!" I called. My fire troll came forth, flamed the ice, and left a puddle around a shivering dragon.

"S-so c-c-cold. Hey where am I?" Spyro wondered. He then looked up and noticed Kaos looking straight back at him. "Ahhh! Kaos w-w-what d-do you w-w-want now?" The dragon wondered through chattering teeth.

* * *

**It's me again and I know it was short. But oh what do we have here.I seem to have left you guys at a cliffhanger. So what kind of twists could be next on the list. Whats going to happen to Spyro and the rest of the skylanders? Tune in next week to find out.**


	8. Evil Flynn and Bitter Rivalry

Chapter 8 Evil Flynn and Bitter Rivalry

**I'm on a roll with this story. This is the best fanfic I've ever done, and thanks to Technow if it wasn't for all of his great advice I wouldn't be this far. So thanks your advice is really paying off. Also I've finally hit 8 chapters yay! So without further a due here we go chapter 8.**

* * *

The skies over head the ruins were an inky black. So black that Flynn and the others were bumping into each other trying to figure out where they were going.

"Wowsers ok this ain't good at all, well it's partly good cause we're unfrozen, but not good because nobody can see how extremely awesome I am if they can't even see me." The pilot complained.

"I think some things are more important than your looks you know.I'm happy we're not frozen anymore." Cali pointed out, trying to get Flynn back on the topic. Hugo came forward.

"Cali's right and we have to rebuild the Core of Light, and stop Kaos and Samantha." The mabu said. Flynn walked over to the shield of darkness.

"Well Kaos ain't exactly that smart, so I doubt his apprentice would be eaither." He extended his hand out. "Wait Flynn don't!" Gill Grunt shouted. Too late. Ignoring the fish and everyone else's warning for that matter, the pilot reached a hand out and touched my forcefeild, his eye's then turned red, the dark magic took him over. He was also shocked by a bolt of lightning from it, which sent him flying backwards. Capt. Flynn lay on the ground shuddering.

"Flynn!" Cali sheriked at the top of her lungs. "Are you alright?!" The dazed mabu pilot picked himself up off the ground. "Flynn...? Cali wondered reaching a hand out to him. The pilot whipped around, he now had red evil eye's, eyebrows knitted together in a v shape, and an evil grin on his face. That caused Cali to reel her hand back in terror.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Samantha wasn't lying when she said that nobody could stop her and Lord Kaos now. For soon they will rule all of Skylands, so let's just see what you guys can do going up against double dark portal masters. So now I leave you for those 2, and with this new awesome addtion to their evil team, THEY WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Flynn cakled. Some of the skylanders ran away in terror and hid. "So now I am off BOOM!" He shouted striking his pose before trotting off tword Kaos's Kastle.

Cali started to panic. "Oh man this isn't good, this isn't good at all...ahh I'm freaking out!" She panicked. Hugo placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Cali don't worry we'll get Flynn back to normal, and hopefully stop Kaos and his apprentice." He soothed. "But first we need a way to rebuild the Core of Light." With that being said Hugo was off to drum up a plan.

* * *

Kaos just glared at his worst enemy, red eyes pericing right through him, and after a minute had passed he broke the scilence, and gave the dragon his anwser.

"What do I want? What do I want?! To eliminate you and rest of those pathetic heros, and finally become emporer of Skylands. What else do you think I would want?!" He questioned Spyro. Spyro just rolled his eye's at him.

"Of course same old Kaos, and we've heard you got yourself an apprentice now. Is that right?" The dragon wondered.

"Yes Spyro you've heard right I do, having Samantha as my apprentice is really paying off. Since I'm the 1 who trained her as a dark portal master." Kaos informed.

"Wow didn't even know you were a teacher, but hey you need a new hobby." Spyro added in.

"Yeah but I'll never get another 1, counqering Skylands is my only goal." Kaos vowed. "And let me assure you that I Kaos, will not rest until Skylands is within my grasp!"He ranted.

"I think we've had this conversation before."

"I believe we have too, so why am I still talking to you?"

"I don't know."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" With that the 2 bitter rivals turned away from each other, saying nothing more.

I stepped forward.

"Yeah I can see why you 2 can't stand the sight of 1 another. Bitter enemies. So master, now that I've captured your worst enemy, and destroyed the Core of Light again, I'm off to work on my next scheme for when those skylamos get here.I'll also take Spyro with me, so when my new weapons complete, I'll have a test subject to test it out on." I said climbing back upstairs, pulling Spyro behind me."If you need me I'll be in my room plotting!" I called.

"Have fun with that!" Kaos called after me. He looked at Glumshanks. "Isn't she good?" He asked the troll.

"Yes she is, better then you ever were in your life." The butler remarked. Kaos eye's blazed with anger, he looked ready to destroy him.

"I would snap at you, but you're right about before, I am in love with Samantha. I admit it, I am falling for my own apprentice. I'll never doubt you again." His butlers eye's lit up from hearing that.

"I was actually right for a change? Woo hoo. See I'm right some of the time, you've just never noticed, so thank you." With that they sat down and thought about tomorrow.

"I wonder what kind of scheme she'll come up with this time?" Kaos wondered. "Hopefully something as great as the last couple." He hoped.


	9. Double Double Evilized Trouble

Chapter 9 Double Double Evilized Trouble

Upstairs in my new room filled with tourches, weapons, and a marble statute of my evil master, I shackled Spyro to 1 of the walls. He didn't look too thrilled because he was fearing that something bad was going to happen to him. Which there was.

"Samantha you let me go right this instant, do you hear me?!" The dragon shouted struggling to get free.I was fiddling with some stuff, tightening some bolts on my machine. I lifted up my head and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry what? Did you say something?" I asked sarcasticly, even though I heard him. Spyro repeated himself.

"I said you let me go right this instant."

"Let me think...NO! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" I just looked at him and laughed. The purple dragon had a look of anger on his face.

"Oh when I get outta here you and your master are both dead!" He vowed, struggling to get down.

"Ha you and what army Spyro the soon to be new evil member of my team?" I questioned. Spyro hadn't thought of that.

"The skylanders what other army do you think there would be?"

"Good point but I guarantee there will be no one to save you, after I test my new weapon on you, you won't remember them at all. All you'll know is that you work for me, for I am your new dark master, and fyi those shackles are indestructible, so there's no chance of you escaping." I enlightened him.

"Ha, really you may not have noticed but your evil master has the brain of a worm." Spyro mocked. That comment just sparked a fire in my now dark heart.

"Don't you ever, ever insult Lord Kaos again!" I spat. "He happens to be pretty smart from what I can see. That and you've pushed me over the edge, now you get a taste of my new evil weapon. I screwed on the last panel, pointed the ray tword the dragon, set my machine to the pure evil setting, and blasted him. Darker purple skin, red eyes, black claws, and silver spikes. A bolt of electricity shocked him, causing Spyro to scream in agonizing pain. After 5 minutes I stopped my machine, and released the shackles. The dragon collapsed on the floor. "Hee, hee. A perfect test subject." I concluded as I loomed over him. "Ok Spyro my new evil minion, I am your new evil master, you will help me destroy the skylanders, do you understand?" I questioned.

The evil dragon lifted up his head, teeth bared, claws flexed and ready to kill. Dark magic radiated around him. "Yes my master whatever you say I will do. I will obey." He vowed. I just smiled.

"I love being called master." I said to myself, evil smile on my face. There was then a knock at the door. I walked dowstairs to anwser it, Spyro following behind. I opened the door and poked my head out. There stood Capt. Flynn, with an evil look in his eyes. "Well well look what we have here, Evil Capt. Flynn, looks like somebody ignored my warnings about my shield?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow to him. The pilot looked at me eye's filled with evil.

"You weren't lying about it, now I'm here to fulfill your evil commands, you and Lord Kaos will be unstoppable. Ha, ha, ha,ha!" Flynn responded. Kaos and Glumshanks came in from the kitchen to see what was up with all the racket.

"Uh what's with all the talking?" Groaned Glumshanks.

"Yeah can't an evil dictator eat his lunch in peace?" Kaos asked. When he saw evil Spyro and Flynn, he nearly fainted. "What the what have you done?" Kaos wondered.

"Ok Lord Kaos, I might have brainwashed Spyro and convinced him that I am his new evil master. Flynn ignored my warnings about my sheild, that and I built myself a new weapon and made your worst enemy my test subject." I explained. Kaos just clasped his hands together and smiled.

"You are so bad Samantha, I love it A+ for you." He announced. That news got me overjoyed.

"Yay! Thank you Lord Kaos I'll keep doing my best." I replied.

"You'd better, or else I might have to start thinking of a replacement!" He called after me. "But I'm only kidding!" Kaos added. "I would never ever replace you!" Glumshanks just nudged him in the shoulder with his elbow. Kaos knew what that crazy troll was thinking, but he decided not to say anything more.

* * *

**Sorry sorry this chapter took me a while to finish, but at least it's done. Ha double evilization:first Flynn and then Spyro. Pretty creative title hm? So what are the skylanders to do now? What's going to become of Kaos falling in love with me? Why am I asking all these questions? Well stay tuned to find out. **

**Yes I am sick and twisted in this story. Hee hee. Also and I'm not sure how I did on this chapter, but hey I tried. **


	10. Leave It To the Techies

Chapter 10 Leave it To the Techies

Back in the ruins Cali, Hugo, and the skylanders were trying to find a plan to get past my shield. Hugo picked up a rock, and chucked it tword the dark forcefeild. The stone hit the shield and disintegrated in the process, turning it to ash.

"Ok so after seeing what happened to Flynn, and that rock, getting through Samantha's shield is not going to be easy." The mabu concluded. "Kaos trained her well, now we have to deal with 2 dark portal masters." Hugo added. "And here we thought 1 was enough." Cali thought for a moment, then an idea came to her.

"Hugo I think I know how we can penitrait it. Call in the Tech skylanders." Cali announced.

"Ok hey tech skylanders! We could use your help!" The mabu's voice rang over the ruins. At the mention of their element name, here they come: Boomer, Bouncer, Drobot, Drill Sargent, Trigger Happy, and Sprocket.

"Tech skylanders reporting for dudy. Situation report." Drobot's deep voice wondered. Hugo explained the plan.

"Well we had an idea, after we saw Flynn get evilized with our own eye's, we thought maybe a tank would be of some help to us. Sprocket think you and the rest of the Tech skylanders can handle this?" Cali asked. The Golding shook her head yes.

"Sure I think we can do this, I'll get to work." She replied grabbing her wrench. "Because a tank can handle anything."

15 minutes later

"Ok all done hop in guys." Sprocket ordered. Her and the rest of them hopped inside, and headed tword my force field. As soon as the tank touched it, the dark magic swept over the machine, but had no effect on it. Everyone hopped out, and down onto the ground.

"Ok we're through now what?" Boomer asked. Sprocket just looked at them and shrugged.

"Well this is awkward, considering the fact that I didn't exactly think of a plan, cause I didn't think we'd get this far." She confessed. Everyone was so in shock they fell over onto the ground.

"What?! What do you mean you didn't think of a plan?!" Trigger Happy snapped. "Oh this is just great." The gremlin complained.

"Yeah I'm with him." Bouncer added. "Why?!"

"If only there was a way to destroy her shield. So we could actually start rebuilding the Core of Light." Cali said. "That and not having to worry about getting evilized in the process just like Flynn." After she mentioned his name, the female mabu's mind started to wander. Thinking about the horrible situation that Flynn had gotten himself into, and what diabolical chaos he could he possibly be causing...

Boomer came forward.

"Don't worry Cali, we're going to go work on something to destroy her dark sheild. That and also, what could evil Capt. Flynn possibly do? Since he is pretty clueless most of the time."The tech troll said truthfully.

* * *

**Hey everybody long time I know. I'm actually still waiting to get Trap Team. Can't wait to get that game, but when I do it's gonna be so awesome. ****So I don't really have anything else to say. That and another chapter I'm not to pleased with. So until next time R&R.**

**Oh and 1 more thing if anyone could give me a title for this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it kay thx. :) Cause would you beleive I can't think of anything? **


	11. A Decision

**Ok the last chapter title sucked, but the good news though I finally found a title. So maybe this chapter will hopefully make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 A Decision

Cali was wrong and Boomer was right, for evil Capt. Flynn wasn't doing anything but sitting around. Along with me, Kaos, Glumshanks, and Dark Spyro. We were busy celebrating my victory.

"Excellent work my apprentice, you keep up the great work, and I might have to consider making you the top dark portal master, and going on vacation for a while.I mean look at what you've done since you've been here: you destroyed the Core of Light again, you captured Spyro and turned him evil. We've got Capt. Flynn on our side as well, and your minions are 10 times better then mine. You've accomplished more in a day then I do in a week. So congradulations." Kaos announced patting me on the back. I just smiled.

"Not bad for a days work wouldn't you say? Besides, I did learn from the best." I replied. Kaos turned away from me, a small giggle escaped from his mouth.

"Oh stop it would ya? You're embarrassing me, and I wouldn't say I'm the best." He said at last.

"But you are in fact I think every portal master who comes to Skylands should be taught by you. Besides you trained me well." I reminded him.

"Well can't argure with you there my apprentice. That and the fact I just gave you a book to study." Kaos pointed out. Glumshanks was keeping a close eye on his master and me. For he knew Kaos couldn't hold in his feelings for me for that much longer. For inside his mind Kaos was torn in 2 pieces like an old, ragged piece of fabric.

* * *

_Devil, Angel, Kaos in the Middle _

_"What do I do, Glumshanks is right I'm totally head over heels in love with Samantha. What is an evil dictator to do. Tell her you love her or not? Yes? No? Maybe so? Ahhhh! What am I gonna do?!" He shouted. _

_At times like this with conflict, it was time for 2 people to appear. _

_The honest angel (Glumshanks)_

_The trusty devil? (Kaos)_

_Then in a poof of dust they appeared on Kaos' shoulders. _

_"Don't do it Kaos, do you want your apprentice to think you're going soft? If you don't want Samantha to think that, then by all means nessacary, don't tell her" The angel persuaded._

_"Do it Kaos just tell her and get it off your chest, trust me you'll feel a lot better." The devil argured back. The angel on the other hand had other options._

_"Come on I'm an angel, and we're honest, unlike a certain devil I know." The troll glared in his masters direction. The evil portal master glared back at him._

_"Listen Kaos I'm the devil, I'm evil, and you know evils the way to go. Don't be fooled by Mr. Perfect over there." Kaos, informed pointing his pitchfork at the angle. "That and at least I'm not the 1 in a dress!" He mocked him. _

_"Oh that's it you insault my look, you go down!" Glumshanks shouted. "So bring it!"_

_"Consider it brung!" They looked tword Kaos._

_"It's your decision Kaos, but just remember, it's your choice, and your love life." They reminded him, before taking a leap at each other and vanishing._

* * *

"Ok." Kaos said at last. "I'll tell her, hopefully she won't think I'm crazy and regect me." The dark portal master hoped.

* * *

**Another chapter done and I just needed to get that conflict piece with the devil and angel outta the way. Until next time guys. R&R**


	12. A Double Choice: Love and Betrayal?

Chapter 12 A Double Choice: Love and Betrayal?

I walked back upstairs, my trolls had been busy constructing a throne for me. Dark Spyro and Evil Flynn were on either side. Ha, ha, ha it's good to be the queen of darkness, and the evil apprentice to the greatest dark portal master that has ever lived. Wouldn't you 2 agree?" I asked them. The 2 evil Knievel's looked at me.

"Yes Samantha you're way better then Kaos, for you have surpassed him in so many ways. Soon you will have all of Skylands." Flynn responded.

"Yes you, will soon become the top dark portal master, and overthrow Kaos." Spyro added in. I just took in the glory.

"Thank you, soon we will bring those skylosers to their knees. Ha, ha, ha, ha,ha!" I cackled. "Also I'm not planning to overthrow him, he's still my master, but I do like the way you think. So I'll keep that in mind Spyro." Soon my minions were done.

"There you go your evilness, a throne fit for a queen, or a second dark portal master." Flynn announced, handing me a golden staff with a sphere of pure dark magic on top. I climbed up and took a seat.

"Thank you for the staff Flynn. You and Spyro have done well, it's a good thing I have you 2." I thanked them. "Now you 2 may go." I excused the both of them, and with that said they headed out of the room.

I just tilted my head back and laughed."Ha, ha, ha I'm very surprised that the skylamos haven't come around yet. They're probably trying to rebuild their lame, boring Core of Light. Well they'll never be able to do it, so why do they even try, when they know that me and Lord Kaos will crush them like bugs against a wall ha!" I thought.

* * *

Kaos was in his room, practicing how to tell me how he felt. "Ok, ok, I can do this." He cleared his throat. "Uh Samantha you have been doing an awesome job as my apprentice and I...nope that's not it. Ok attempt number 2." He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Ah what am I gonna do, I have to tell her how I feel soon, or I'm gonna be bursting at the seems."

A voice from behind made him jump.

"Practicing trying to tell your apprentice you're head over heels in love with her? Cause if you are you really suck at it" Kaos whipped around quickly, and found Glumshanks leaning up against a wall, observing him, eye's like a hawk.

"Glumshanks never do that again, I nearly jumped right through the roof!" He yelled.

"Sorry Lord Kaos, it's just that I'm observing, making sure you do this right. I mean come on 1 mistake and she might break your heart and reject you." The butler put in.

"True but I can't hold it in any longer, it's eating me alive!" Kaos shouted. The troll understood what his master was talking about.

"You could practice on me?" Glumshanks sugessted. Kaos thought for a moment, then shuddered at the thought of it.

"Ok you're officaly creeping me out now Glumshanks, and I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own!" His master vowed. "I can do this." He said to himself, as he trotted off to find me.

* * *

I was atop my throne, polishing the new staff evil Flynn had given me, it was made of pure gold. As I did, I reflected back on what him and Dark Spyro had said, about me overthrowing Kaos.

"Yes Samantha you're way better then Kaos, for you have surpassed him in many ways. Soon you will have all of Skylands." (Flynn)

"Soon you will become the top dark portal master, and overthrow Kaos." (Spyro) I then realized they were probably right.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, prepare yourself Skylands there's a new threat more evil then Kaos!" I vowed. At the mention of his name, and just like clockwork, he walked right in the room. "Hi master, what can I do ya for?" I questioned. Kaos glanced from 1 side of the room to another, then back at me. It was just the 2 of us.

"Courage Kaos, courage you can do this." He thought. The devil and angel appeared back on his shoulders.

"Do it Kaos, it's good to know you're listening to me instead of Mr. Goody two shoes. Also I told you evil's the way to go."The devil observed as he mocked the angel again.

"If you wanna listen to the devil that's fine." Glumshanks said. "I don't care, but don't come running back, and crying to me if you get rejected and dumped." Then there was a poof, and they were gone. Kaos finally spoke.

"Uh Samantha I hate interrupt your evil ranting, but I was wondering, can I have a word with you for a minute?" He wondered.

"Sure Kaos what's on your mind?" I asked, setting my staff down. I hopped out of my throne and walked over to him, giving him my full attention. Kaos thought very carefully about what he was going to say, then responded.

"Well it's just that I've had something on my mind for a while, and there's, uh there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He felt like there was lump in his throat. I looked at him, wondering what was next to come.

"I'm still listening master, so fire away." I commanded. Kaos decided not to hold back, he was going to break the ice.

"Well Samantha having you around is the best thing that's happened since I got Glumshanks as my butler 17 years ago. You seem really confident in everything you do, and what I'm trying to say is I...I love you."

* * *

**So Kaos finally broke the ice and took the devils advice. Hee, hee made a rhyme there. Funny. What's going to become of him and me? Well we'll soon find out. **

** Lily don't worry this chapter is longer then the others, I took your advice. So as always R&R you guys. Oh and fyi this story is going great. **


	13. Planning and Kaos' Love Song

Chapter 13 Planning and Kaos' Love Song

After thinking long and hard, Sprocket had finally come up with an actual plan this time. The rest of her fellow tech skylanders had fallen fast asleep. "Hey guys wake up!" The golding shouted, rousing them from their sleep, they all awoke with a start.

"Uh what happened?" (Drobot)

"Ok I'm up, I'm up." (Boomer) "Oh what is it Sprocket, have you finally thought of something after 3 hours?" The troll wondered.

"Well guys I figured a way to destroy Samantha's shield, and I've given this a lot of thought. Since it's a shield of darkness, and light is what keeps the darkness at bay, I figured we need a ray that shoots out a beam of light, it will hit the dark forcefeild, and destroy it in the process, thus making the first step in rebuilding the Core of Light much easier. So what do you think of that?" Sprocket wondered, waiting for her fellow skylanders to respond. Drobot was the first to speak.

"I think you might be onto something Sprocket. So let's get to work, don't worry Spyro and Flynn, we're coming to save ya!" The robotic dragon vowed. Even though some of them were considering leaving Flynn stay evilized, cause they couldn't stand his bragging, and taking credit for everything.

"I sugesst we get started on your plan before Kaos and his apprentice come around. I gotta admit Samantha's pretty good, and I think she's the first female dark portal master that we've ever had to deal with." Bouncer put in. Everyone then turned their attention to Cynder, who looked ready to burst into flames any second.

"I am gonna kill her, she kidnapped my boyfriend!" The female undead dragoness stated, while flexing her claws.

"I'm with you, she destroyed the Core of Light again, and she turned Flynn evil, we need him and Spyro back!" Trigger Happy added.

"Technically Flynn accidently turned himself evil." Cali reminded them.

"Ok so let's get to work!" Everyone shouted, before heading off to fulfill their duties.

"Don't worry Flynn we'll get you back." Cali thought. "I kinda miss having you around. Sure you were annoying at times, but you're still a good friend."

* * *

I looked at Kaos not saying a word, a giggle escaped my mouth. He just stood there awaiting my answer. Then I broke the silence. "No be serious master what is it you want to tell me?" I asked. Kaos gazed at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"I am being serious Samantha, I love you." He repeated, as he walked over and sat down, on a comphy couch that my trolls had built. He padded the seat next to him, he motioned me to come sit beside him. "Come sit my apprentice, there's more to tell." I obeyed and sat down. Kaos told the rest of the story. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking is he for real, or has Lord Kaos gone completely nuts? I assure you I'm not crazy. I told Glumshanks that you were the best thing that happened to me since he became my butler. That you seemed really confident, not to mention somewhat attractive. That and you have 1 heck of an evil laugh. That's when I started to droll over you, and he asked me if I could possibly be falling for you, I said he was crazy." He stopped the story and asked. "You still following me?" I nodded my head yes. Kaos continued. "Do you remember when you came back from your first mission, and I said we were not just arguing about you?"

"Yes I remember, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well the truth is we were arguing about you. It was over if I was into you or not." Kaos scooted closer to me. "You've melted my heart and well..." He cut his sentence short, got up, turned and walked out of the room. 5 minutes later he returned with a guitar, and plopped back down next to me. "Allow me to tell you more in a song Samantha." Kaos tuned it up, then started to strum. I just sat back and listened to:

~Kaos' Love Song~

**"The Only Feeling I've For You is Something Called Love"**

"You're an angel of darkness

Sent from above

The only feeling I've for you

Is something called love

When you asked if you could join

On the dark side with us

I thought to myself

Are you sure you're not nuts?

But since you've been here

I've been horribly wrong

Now's my chance to tell you

How I feel in a song...

You're an angel of darkness

Sent from above

The only feeling I've for you

Is something called love

You're smart and confident

In all that you do

And I hope you don't think

Of me as a fool

Beautiful attractive in every way

And with your evil laugh

You sure make my day

But wait that's not all, for I've much more to saaaaaayyy...

A beauty such as you

You've melted my heart

You've reduced it to goo

And well that's a start

You're an angel of darkness

Sent from above

The only feeling I've for you

Is something called love

The only feeling I've for you

Is something called love"

"Wow Lord Kaos amazing, I didn't even know you played guitar. You're really talented, and you're a much better singer than the Chompy Mage by far. I've heard from Glumshanks that he's terrible, that and he told me you were a bad singer also, but you're not." I complemented, while giving him a hand.

"Aw thanks, I'll admit I'm not the best singer in Skylands, but hey I try. So now do you beleive that I love you?" Kaos wondered. I thought for a moment, then spoke.

"I'm starting to, but I thought you didn't have a heart master?" I reminded him. "That and I thought you didn't beleive in love." Kaos had forgotten all about that.

"I didn't, but that was before you came along." He slipped a hand into mine. "Having you around is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've warmed my heart, and changed my whole world. I just don't want to get rejected by my own apprentice, so whadda say accept my offer?" Kaos asked, hoping that I would say yes, but he was unaware that Glumshanks was right in the next room, watching us through a hole in the wall. The butler was observing Kaos, watching what he did, making sure his master would take his advice.

"You did well with that love song Kaos, hopefully you won't get rejected. If only you would listen to me more often. We'll soon find out if that little saranade of yours works." The troll butler thought.

* * *

**Yeah I'm still going with this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. Yet another chapter that's kinda shaky, don't know how I did. So what is my anwser gonna be, am I going to accept his offer? Also Kaos is actually a pretty good singer.**

**"Awww thanks, and I am so much better then the Chompy Mage" **

**'Hey what did you say about my singing?!'**

**(Chompy Puppet): I think he just insaulted you man. **

**Hey Chompy Mage and Chompy Puppet good to see you 2, and yes I think Lord Kaos insaulted you.**

**'Oh that's it, that is it bring it on!'**

**"Oh beleive me it's been on!" **

**Ok see you guys next time before things start taking a turn for the worst! R&R as always. **


	14. Rescue Mission and Romance

Chapter 14 Rescue Mission and Romance

The next couple of hours, Sprocket and the rest of them were trying to get that ray finished.

"Man it's so dark I can't even see the hand in front of my face." Boomer complained.

"Don't worry guys we'll get through this, and don't forget we still have to go and rescue Spyro and Flynn. So the sooner we rebuilt the Core of Light the better." Sprocket assured her friends.

It took a few hours, but pretty soon they were done. "Ok and after 3 hours, the ray is done, so now let's fire this bad boy up and see what it can do!" Drill Sergeant pulled a lever and fired up the ray. A beam of light shot out, and struck my forcefield, obliterating it in the process. A cheer rose up among everyone.

"Yes take that Samantha, there is no challenge that we can't handle." Trigger Happy shouted happily while firing his pistols. "So let's get started!"

"So another trip around Skylands, to retrieve the missing components of the Core of Light. What is this, around Skylands in 80 pieces? Gill Grunt complained.

"Guys don't worry we can get through this together. We just have to stay focused." Flashwing soothed."So we'll stay here and started reassembling, while the other half, and Cali head to Kaos' Kastle to retrieve Spyro and Flynn." With that they headed off.

* * *

I thought long and hard about what Kaos had told me, including that little love song of his. I had to admit he was something else, and really talented. He was just sitting back, plucking the strings on his guitar, patiently awaiting my decision. "Kaos talented, an excellent teacher, never giving up in reaching his 1 goal of becoming supreme ruler of everyone. He can certainly strum a guitar, and he has 1 awesome singing voice. He must really care about me if he had the heart to tell me he loves me. Am I starting to feel the same way twords him?" I thought.

I looked at him, he just smiled back at me. "Ok Kaos I've given this a lot of thought, about what you told me, and I've come to a conclusion. I love you too, and my answer is yes." Kaos' eyes lit up from hearing that.

"Oh you've made me the happiest person in Skylands, probably because I've never had a girlfriend before. That's because nobody cares about me. Except you."

"Oh and 1 more thing, how much do you really love me master?" I questioned him. He then narrowed his eye's casting me a sly smile.

"Do you really want to know?" Kaos wondered. "Ok close your eyes first." I did as I was told, while he set down his instrument. I then felt a hand on the back of my neck, next thing I knew I felt his lips against mine. I let 1 eye slip open. I moved my hands up to his shoulders attempting to push him away, but I let the feeling pass, wrapped my arms around him, tilted my head back and returned it. The dark portal master smiled when he felt me kissing him back. I laid back, and put my legs up. Kaos followed me 1 leg on each side of my hips, straddling me, he stroked his hands through my hair. It felt like my heart melted into a puddle. The kiss lasted a good 10 seconds. Finally we separated, I looked up at him then I replied.

"Wow Kaos that was woah, and here I thought you weren't the romantic type?" I asked with a smirk. Kaos felt a warm blush come over him.

"I'm not."Was the only answer he gave me. I wasn't satisfied with his response.

"You appear to be blushing Kaos, and I say you're lying. You seem to be the romantic type to me." I assured with a wink.

"Oh stop it, now you're just trying to flatter me." Kaos said.

"No I'm not I really mean it." I said with a serious look. "Now you gonna keep talking, or you gonna kiss me again?" I asked.

"Oh something tells me you can't get enough of me, and here most people beleive I'm not a ladies man. Ha take that non beleivers, in your face!" Kaos shouted. So he did what I ordered, and kissed me again. Glumshanks happened to stroll in.

"Lord Kaos I..." The butler cut his scentence short, when he saw the sight in front of him. He just stood there, arms crossed, and a grin plastered on his face. I opened 1 eye and glanced around to see who had said that. When I saw Glumshanks I froze on the spot.

"Um master?" I said tapping Kaos on the shoulder. Kaos just looked at me, wondering what was up.

"Yes my little angel of darkness, what is it?" He wondered. I pointed behind him. The dark portal master cocked his head to 1 side, only to find his butler looking straight back at him. "Ahhhhhhh!" Was his only response.

"Glumshanks I...uh oh this is so not what it looks like!" Kaos assured.

"Yeah what he said!" I added, while shoving him off of me. The troll raised an eyebrow at us.

"Oh really I know what I saw, you 2 gettin cozy with 1 another. Ah Kaos it looks like cupids arrow finally hit it's mark on you. If you know what I'm saying." Glumshanks observed winking at his master. Kaos just looked at him, eyes filled with rage.

"That's it you're dead now my butler!" He shouted hopping up and running after him. "Get back here oh when I get my hands on you I'm gonna.. Oh I can't even think of anything but you know what I'm saying!"

"You can't catch me!" Glumshanks sang. I just sat back and watched, I knew Kaos would get over being mad at him, for Glumshanks was his only friend. It wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

Outside Kaos' Kastle the Skylanders and Cali finally arrived at the door.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this?" Gill Grunt wondered. "Do we just waltz right on in there." The gillmen asked. Cali thought for a moment.

"No I say we..." The female mabu was interrupted by a dark fire ball that barely missed them.

"Oh so close we almost had them." Shouted a pilots voice frustraitingly. That voice sounded so familiar. Cali and Cynder looked around to see who belonged to that voice. In the sight in front of them, they almost fainted. Their eye's wide with shock.

"Spyro?!" Cynder sheriked at the top of her lungs. "What in the world happened to you?!" Evil Flynn came forward.

"Flynn?! Oh this isn't good." Cali remarked.

* * *

**Oh just sue me for this chapter or not whichever.**

**So they've found Flynn, and met Dark Spyro. What is to become of them now? How are the others fairing in rebuilding the Core of Light? What's next to come with me and Kaos? The anwsers lie ahead, so stay tuned. As always R&R. **


End file.
